Second Chance
by Anna is Amazing
Summary: Modern AU. Anna's the youngest of thirteen. Her mother died giving birth to her and her father hates her for it. He abuses her until her brother, Alex, adopts her. When Alex gets married her life is changed forever. Told from Anna's POV.
1. Chapter 1

I'm the youngest. I have twelve older brothers. They ignore me. But it's not them I worry about, it's my father.

I was the unlucky thirteenth. An accident, a mistake, as some of my brothers call it. I wasn't planned and when my mother gave birth to me she was very sick.

She didn't survive but I did.

That's why my father hates me. He beats me every chance he gets. Whenever I do something wrong like trip over a rug or knock over a pillow, he beats me and sends me to my room without dinner. Whenever my brothers say I did something wrong, whether they're lying or not, I get beaten and sent to my room. If I ever go to my father to complain about what one of my brothers did, I get beaten and...well you know by now.

I thought it would never end until one day when I was twelve Alex, my oldest brother, came back to visit us for a while.

I was his favorite, I still am, and when he came I was locked up in my room.

"Where's Anna?" Was the first thing he asked Papa.

"I don't know." Papa lied.

Alex knew that he was lying and he ran up to my room, ignoring the shouts from Papa.

He knocked on my door. "Anna, Snowflake, are you in there?" He asked.

I didn't know what to think when I heard his voice. "Alex? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yes it's me. Are you ok?"

"No, Papa locked me in here. He's been beating me ever since you left."

Right then and there, Alex decided he would never leave my side. Whenever he had to leave to go to a store or a friend's house, he took me with him. The few times he had to leave me home Papa took full advantage and beat me senseless. But whenever Alex came home and saw me he would curse my father out and take me to his room. He'd nurse my wounds and let me stay in his room when I was too scared to stay in mine.

Papa got worse and his punishments got worse along with him. When Papa locked me outside in the snow I got hypothermia and had to be hospitalized. Alex had had enough.

He adopted me and we moved across the country.

And now, two years later, I'm as happy as can be. I have an awesome best friend named Kristoff. He has a crazy reindeer obsession and I think it's weird. I have a great relationship with Alex and he takes better care of me than Papa ever did. But still, there's something missing but I don't know what.

I'm about to find out.

"Hey Snowflake." Alex said after coming home from work. I was sitting at the kitchen table doing homework.

"Hey Alex." I said. He came and sat beside me. Usually he offers to help me with my homework but today he didn't.

"Anna we need to talk."

I closed my textbook and gave him my full attention. "Talk about what?"

"About Mama."

I had never met her but whenever Alex told me about her it made me feel even guiltier about killing her.

"What about Mama?" I asked.

"Well not about Mama, but moms in general."

I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I realized that you've never had one." I didn't like where this was going. "I want you to meet someone."

Alex got up and walked into the living room. I followed him. He stood beside a woman with platinum blonde hair tied in a braid that hung loosely over her left shoulder. She had unusually pale skin and her blue eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Anna, this is Elsa, my fiancée."

My eyes widened. "Your what?!" I yelled.

Elsa looked shocked and she sent Alex a worried glance.

"Anna calm down." Alex said.

"Calm down?! How can I calm down when I just found out you're getting married!? To someone I don't even know!" I started pacing. "How long had you even known each other?"

"About a year and a half." Elsa said. Her voice was soft and gentle.

"What?! How?" I asked.

"Anna you know those 'night shifts' I've been telling you about? They weren't real." Alex said.

"So you've been going out behind my back and then lying about it?!" I had enough. I grabbed my coat and ran out of the house. Alex ran after me.

"Anna where are you going?!" He shouted after me.

"To Kristoff's!" I shouted back. "I don't want to talk to you."

When I got to Kristoff's house I knocked on the door. His mother came to the door. "Anna?! What's wrong, why are you crying?!"

I was? I couldn't tell. "Where's Kristoff?" I choked out.

"Come in dear, he's in his room." I went in and ran to Kristoff's room. He was at his desk doing homework.

"Kristoff!" I said.

He turned around and his eyes were full of concern and worry.

"Anna, what's wrong?!" He asked.

"It's A-Alex." I said. "He's getting married."


	2. Chapter 2

"So who is this Elsa chick?" Kristoff asked. We decided to take a walk outside.

"I don't know. That's the problem." I said.

"How do you not know who she is if your brother has been going out with her for a year and a half?"

"That's the other problem, he lied to me! Whenever he went out late he said it was a night shift, but instead he had been going out with Elsa."

"Well maybe this marriage isn't a bad thing."

"Of course it's a bad thing! Why wouldn't it be?"

"You've always told me you wanted a mother."

"Well yeah...but not her."

"And why not?"

"I don't know. I just don't like her."

"How can you not like her? You just met her."

"She's the reason Alex lied to me."

Kristoff sighed. "At least give her a chance."

"I already did and I don't like her."

"Fine. Give her a second chance."

We had been walking a while now and when I looked up I saw that we were in front of my house.

"I don't want to go back." I said quietly.

"You have to eventually." Kristoff said.

The door opened and Alex ran out. "I didn't think you were going to come back." He said as he hugged me.

"I didn't want to." I mumbled.

He released me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Anna I'm sorry I lied to you but _please_ give Elsa a chance."

"What if I don't want to?!" I pushed past Alex and ran into the house. I saw Elsa standing in the living room. I glared at her and ran to my room. I slammed the door and sunk to the floor. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I ignored the pleas from Kristoff, Alex and even Elsa for me to come out of my room.

I woke up the next morning on the floor. My head hurt and my eyes were red and puffy from crying. I left my room and saw Alex sitting on the couch. When he saw me he got up and walked over to me with a plate in his hands.

"I still don't want to talk to you." I said.

"I made your favorite; chocolate chip pancakes." He said as I took the plate from him. "I understand why you don't want to talk to me and if I was in your situation I would feel the same way. But please give Elsa a chance, she was really looking forward to meeting you. I promise you'll love her."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Why don't you like her?"

"I just don't."

"That's not why. Tell me the real reason you don't like her."

"Because once you're married you'll forget all about me. You won't love me anymore, you'll only love her."

"So that's what this is all about. Anna I will always love you, you'll always be my little Snowflake. No one is going to come between us, I promise."

"There you go again with the promises." I joked.

He smiled and ruffled my already messed up hair. "Go get ready."

"Aww you're making me go to school?"

"No, it's Saturday. I'm taking you to meet Elsa."

I have to admit, I wasn't really excited that I would have to meet this girl Alex had neglected to tell me about for the past year and a half, but if it would make him happy then I'd do it.

* * *

><p>"That's a pretty necklace you have there." Elsa said sweetly. We were now at an ice cream parlor. Elsa and I sat at a table while Alex went up to order for us.<p>

"Thanks. Alex gave it to me a couple of months ago for my fourteenth birthday." I said.

"Well it's very pretty, like you."

I blushed and looked away. I could tell she was trying to get on my good side and so far it was working. I've learned a few things about her like her favorite season is winter, she's twenty-four and she loves chocolate almost as much as I do.

Alex came back over and sat down. He placed a chocolate fudge sundae in front of me and I started eating it immediately.

"You tell her." I heard Elsa say quietly.

"No you tell her." Alex whispered.

"She's _your_ sister."

"Yeah but she's going to be your daughter."

I cringed at the word and looked up at them. "What are you talking about?"

They looked at me. "We have something we want to tell you." Alex said.

My eyes widened. "No, no, no. I just found out yesterday that you were getting married and I swear if you say you're pregnant I'm going to live with Kristoff."

"No! No that's not what we wanted to tell you." Elsa said.

"We're getting married next month." Alex said.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "So what? Why don't you just do it now to get it over with?"

Alex ignored my obvious dislike. "I thought it would be good to give you and Elsa time to get to know each other."

I rolled my eyes again. "Why would I want to get to know her?"

"Anna! Mind your manners."

"No it's fine." Elsa said. "When I was your age Anna, I was going through the same thing. My parents divorced and I lived with my mom. When she told me she was getting married again I locked myself in my room for three days. She wanted me to get to know him but I didn't want to. But when she finally convinced me to spend time with him I didn't regret it. Now my stepfather and I are really close."

"So what are you saying?" I asked.

"We're saying that Elsa's going to take you out one day next week." Alex said.

"To do what?" I asked.

"Whatever you want to do." Elsa said.

"What if I don't want to go?"

"You get to miss school." Alex said.

I thought about it. "Ok. I'm in. How about Tuesday? I have a big test in math that I didn't study for."

Elsa laughed and Alex rolled his eyes playfully. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad thing.


End file.
